


Training

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: Gay, Halloween, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, October Prompt Challenge, Protective Arthur, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers





	Training

Merlin’s sword clashed against Arthur’s, the impact knocking him back slightly but Merlin was not to be deterred. He pushed closer to Aright, their faces not far off touching yet barred by the swords between them.

"You're a little slow today, Sire." Merlin laughed and Arthur growled. He’x been training to fight for the past few weeks, but of course Merlin was nowhere near Arthur’s level. Merlin continued to block every attack Arthur threw at him, which caught Merlin off guard when he pulled back and blocked his own attacks. Arthur was too experienced, and too skilled for Merlin to even consider beating him.

"Arthur, can w-we take a-a break?" He aska between pants as he didn't miss a beat. He bends down, letting his hands rest on my knees as he gathered air.

"You're getting much better, Merlin. You just need to endure; you cannot finish when you please." Arthur smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Continue."

Their swords continued to collide, until his weapon grazes Merlin’s stomach and he put on a pretend that his scratch was a serious injury. Still gripping his sword, Merlin clutches his stomach and groans, dropping to his knees and doubling over.

"Merlin, Hells, I'm so sorry!" A mixture of panic and guilt rushes over his features as Arthur bends down to help Merlin. He immediately knocks Arthur over and they both go crashing to the ground; Merlin on top of him, his sword at Arthur’s throat.

"Submit." Merlin smiles and he groans in defeat.

"Cheating are we?" He shakes his head and lets out a sigh. "Okay, Merlin, you win. I can't say I approve of your methods but I submit. Come, let us do something that requires less effort."

"You mean this?" Merin say playfully, shuffling further up his chest, wrapping his arms round Arthur’s neck and ghosting his lips over his delicate ear lobe. "Or this?" He asks and runs his tongue up a single vein on Arthur’s neck, who lets out a needy moan, making Merlin grin. He look into the king’s eyes before sliding his tongue over his bottom lip and pressing a soft kiss to his somehow perfect mouth. Sparks fly up Merlin’s spine as he begins to kiss back, and he melts. 

Merlin’s fingers trails over the tips of his ears and Arthur’s eyes snap open, grabbing my hands in an initial reaction from lust and sexual desire. "Fuck, Mmet, you know what that does to me." He growls and Merlin pulls away to stand up. The kiss clearly affected Arthur more than Merlin, despite his legs feeling weaker. Arthur is left on the ground, the bulge in his pants slightly larger than before. Merlin smirks.

"You're such a tease." He grumbles and grips Merlin’s waist. "But no, not that. You need to practise using a shield." He smiles, raising an eyebrow. It was easy for him - he mastered and perfected the skill when he was a child. He pulls Merlin closer and muttered lowly in his ear: “I’m going to fuck you senseless once we've finished this training."


End file.
